Desesperación
by Nahiara
Summary: Hinata está desesperada, no sabe que hacer para evitar aquello que tanto dolor le provoca. ¿En qué resultarán esos días lluviosos?   Oneshot ¿KibaHina?


**Tuve problemas para elegir el título... y eso.**

**Que les guste. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un día frío y húmedo, las nubes anunciaban que llovería muy pronto.

Una chica se despertaba. Apenas enfrentó la luz del día, recordó que, otra vez, tendría que vivir _eso._ Detestaba que pasara, sin embargo, ya no tenía opciones; No era culpa de nadie, mas la hacía sentir terriblemente triste.

Comenzó a cepillar sus azulados cabellos y buscó su ropa. Luego de un tiempo escuchó gotas contra el suelo y el techo de su casa.

-_Espero que la lluvia lo detenga._- pensó la chica.

No quería verlo, no porque él representase una molestia, para nada; su problema era el estado en el que estaba. Si tuviese definirlo, la palabra que usaría habría sido "desesperado", toda su energía se la había llevado ella y no le gustaba para nada.

Al momento que cerró los ojos blancos, pudo verse en ese día.

----

Había terminado el entrenamiento y él se le había acercado, poco después de que Shino se marchara.

-Hinata¿puedo hablarte un segundo?- le había preguntado.

Ella lo miró, se veía extraño, de alguna manera.

-Claro¿qué quieres, Kiba-kun?

-Este... yo tengo que decirte algo.- había tartamudeado.

Se extrañó ante la repentina timidez de su compañero de equipo, no era excesiva, como la suya, pero, para la forma directa en que él normalmente hablaba, todo eso era muy extraño.

No le respondió, pero le indicó con la cabeza que continuase.

-Yo... Hinata, tenía que contarte...- repentinamente, había cogido sus manos.- Estoy enamorado de ti.

La chica sólo abrió los ojos de sorpresa, todo el resto de su cuerpo se había congelado.

-¿D-desde cuando?- le había preguntado, después de recuperarse de la impresión.

-Desde siempre.

Aún recordaba ese revoltijo en el estómago, se había sentido enferma, nerviosa.

-Hinata, realmente lo haría todo por ti.

Ella no podía entender¿cómo decía cosas tan importantes de una forma tan sencilla? Pero había algo que la inquietaba más. Si él hubiese sido otra persona, se habría sentido bastante más libre de aceptarlo o rechazarlo. Pero Kiba era su mejor amigo. Su gran problema era que no lo amaba, simplemente lo quería mucho.

-Lo siento, Kiba-kun...- sin pensarlo, se había zafado de las manos que sostenían las suyas.- Yo... sabes que me gusta Naruto-kun.

-¡Hinata, por favor! Ya es hora de que lo olvides. No puedes seguir esperando que te vea.

-P-pero...

-Por favor, dame una oportunidad...- le había suplicado, mirándola con ojos desesperados.- Puedo ser lo mejor para ti, inténtalo.

-L-lo siento, pero no puedo estar con alguien del que no estoy enamorada.

Lo había mirado y había salido corriendo... había sido cruel, pero no hubiese querido vivir en una mentira.

----

Hinata abrió los ojos, luego de que esos recuerdos la atacasen. Desde ese día, los entrenamientos y misiones se habían vuelto silenciosos, sólo interrumpidos por los escasos comentarios de Shino. Y cuando Kiba y ella quedaban solos, él le volvía a insistir "estemos juntos, pude ser una buena experiencia". Detestaba eso, porque siempre le respondía negativamente. Día tras día, los ojos de su amigo perdían más brillo, pero, como buen shinobi, no lo demostraba. Se quedaba sufriendo en silencio, mas, a la hora de las misiones, siempre estaba atento.

En esos momentos, el "Equipo 8" no tenía muchas misiones, por lo que Kiba, en vez de insistir en sus entrenamientos, iba a su casa.

Era la primera lluvia desde que eso había empezado, era una lluvia muy fuerte y el aire estaba helado.

En un ataque de desesperación, la chica se dejó caer al suelo y, juntando sus manos, comenzó a rogar.

-Por favor, por favor...- suplicaba.- Deja que Kiba-kun se olvide de mí. Que hoy no venga, que hoy no venga.

Los últimos días habían sido muy fríos, pero él seguía yendo. Hinata estaba segura de que su amigo había cogido una gripe bastante fuerte, porque, para no cansar a su perro, caminaba desde las afueras de Konoha, donde se hallaba su casa, hasta la residencia Hyuuga.

-Por favor, que esto termine.- continuó su súplica.

Nadie entendía que le pasaba a ella o a Kiba. Ninguno de los dos decía una palabra. Aunque, claro, el resto de los Hyuugas de esa casa ya se habían dado cuenta de las constantes visitas del chico Inuzuka. A todos les causaba curiosidad saber por qué venía y nunca entraba a la casa. Pero no preguntaban, eso no era asunto de ellos.

-¡Hinata!- se escuchó una voz desde afuera, aún deformada por la lluvia y el viento, ella la reconoció, sólo pudo reprimir un sollozo.

¿Y si trataba de ignorarlo? Pero la llamó de nuevo. Sería peor que no lo escuchase, se quedaría ahí por más tiempo.

Comenzó a sentir pasos en el techo, se acercaban a su ventana. Al poco tiempo, sintió golpes en ella. Se acercó y abrió las cortinas. Ahí estaba él, empapado. La culpabilidad invadió a Hinata.

-¡Kiba-kun!- exclamó, abriendo la ventana.- Entra.

-No, ya sabes, estoy de paso, como siempre.

-Estás empapado, te vas a enfermar.

-No más de lo que ya estoy.

-¡Vas a tener que hacer todo el camino de vuelta después!- era tanta la preocupación, que no le importó gritar.

-En serio, da igual. Yo sólo vine por lo de siempre.

La chica sintió ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué hacía él todo eso?

-Kiba-kun, entra. Las charlas siempre se alargan, así que no estarás "sólo por un rato", como dices siempre.

Él no se negó más y entró, dejando todo lleno de agua. Hacía no mucho que había empezado a llover y el camino a la casa de los Inuzukas era muy largo, así que él se había mojado todo eso en muy poco tiempo.

-¿No trajiste un paraguas?

-Vamos, si necesitara uno cada vez que llueve, no podría tener misiones.

-En las misiones hay más árboles donde refugiarse.

-Sí, es cierto, pero no estoy aquí para hablar de las condiciones en nuestro trabajo. Hinata¿haz pensado bien eso de estar conmigo?

Ella se sentía completamente desesperada, él no debía hacer todo eso por verla. Lo estaba acabando.

-¿Tu madre acaso sabe que estás aquí?

-Sabe que estoy afuera. ¿Y bien?

-Ya sabes mi respuesta, Kiba-kun. Te quiero mucho como amigo, pero no estoy enamorada... Por favor, detén esto.

Él le respondió negando con la cabeza.

-Yo sé que yo soy mejor que Naruto para ti.

-P-puede ser, pero estoy enamorada de Naruto-kun. De verdad lo siento.

-Prueba a estar conmigo.

-No puedo fingir, no va conmigo. Te lo ruego Kiba-kun, detente. Sé que puedes salir adelante y olvidarme.

-¡Entonces tú podrías hacer lo mismo con Naruto!- le recordó.

Hinata no podía combatir ese razonamiento, pero ella estaba segura de que nunca iba a olvidar al rubio chico que deseaba ser Hokage.

La habitación se llenó de silencio y cada uno comenzó a mirar suplicante al otro, pidiendo distintas cosas.

Unos mechones mojados de cabello castaño cayeron en la cara de su amigo, ella extendió la mano para apartárselos en un gesto amistoso. Pero, por casualidad, tocó la frente del chico, que, en esos momentos, se hallaba libre del protector.

-¡Kiba-kun, tu frente está hirviendo! Tendrías que haberte quedado en casa.

-Si no te veía, nada iba a tener sentido. Absolutamente nada.

-Avisaré a alguien para que te acompañe a casa, no puedes estar sólo así de enfermo. O mejor te acompañaré yo.

-No, está bien, ya me voy. Sigue pensando el asunto.- dijo, acercándose al marco de la ventana y saliendo. Antes de irse, la miró con ojos que le rogaban. Como un cachorro abandonado. Pero Hinata sabía que le diría no de nuevo la próxima vez.

¡Cómo detestaba que él hiciese un largo camino sólo para estar ahí un tiempo e irse!

----

Pasaron días, la lluvia no paraba y Kiba seguía yendo a la casa de Hinata, por mucho que ésta le rogara que no lo hiciera. Hasta que un día, cuando Kiba se veía muy enfermo...

-¡Kiba-kun, por favor, detén esto!- gritó, muy alarmada.-Te estás destruyendo completamente.

-No te preocupes por mí.

-¡Claro que me preocupo¡Eres mi amigo y me importa tu salud!- le dijo, mirándolo directamente.- ¡Tienes que descansar!

Él la observó unos momentos y se fue. Hinata creyó haberlo convencido.

----

Al día siguiente, el chico no se presentó a la casa de los Hyuuga.

-Parece que lo convencí, al menos no vendrá hasta recuperarse, espero.- comentó para sí misma, pero aún así, había algo que no le encajaba. Sin embargo, se permitió creer.

Pasó el tiempo y Hinata estaba bastante tranquila, hasta que alguien llamó a su puerta.

-Hinata-sama- oyó la voz de su primo-¿puedo pasar?

-Sí.- él entró junto con otra persona.- ¿Qué pasa?

La persona que acompañaba a Neji se adelantó, la chica la reconoció... era la madre de Kiba.

-Hinata¿dónde está mi hijo?- le preguntó la mujer- ¿Tienes alguna idea?

-¿P-por qué pregunta eso?

-Hoy en la mañana mi hijo salió, no me dijo a donde iba, pero no ha vuelto y nadie sabe de él. Ya le pregunté a Shino, Akamaru y hasta a todos los que estaban en el Ichiraku Ramen, pero nadie sabe dónde está. Tu primo me dijo que él venía diariamente a esta casa.

La chica se horrorizó al escuchar eso¿Kiba, perdido? Empezó a negar bruscamente la cabeza, casi como para apartar los malos pensamientos.

-No, no sé donde está.

-Voy a tener que ir a buscarlo. ¡Maldita lluvia, gracias a ella, no podré rastrearlo bien!

-V-voy con usted.

-No, quédate, puede que Kiba aparezca. Gracias, avisaré cuando tengamos noticias.

Los dos salieron del cuarto y Hinata se quedó sola.

-_¿Kiba-kun salió¿Con lo enfermo que estaba?-_ se comenzó a preguntar.

Pasaron horas y la chica no pudo tranquilizarse, ni una novedad. Estaba tiritando de miedo. De repente, oyó abrirse la puerta de la casa y corrió a la entrada. Ahí estaba su primo.

-¿Ya sabes algo, Neji-niisan?- preguntó Hinata.

-Sí.- le respondió, pero esa respuesta no la convenció.

-¿Qué descubrieron?

-Tu compañero, al parecer, venía de camino a la aldea- comenzó a decir.-, pero, creo que ya lo sabías, está muy enfermo.

La chica se quedó esperando a que continuara, pasó un largo tiempo para que eso pasara.

-Y, bueno, al parecer se desmayó.- prosiguió.

-Pero, eso significaría...

-Que estuvo bajo la lluvia por horas.

-¿Dónde está Kiba-kun en este momento?

-Lo están viendo en el hospital.

-¿Están sus familiares ahí?

-Sí, dicen que anunciarán cualquier novedad en cuanto puedan.

Hinata se quedó congelada, tenía miedo... su amigo estaba muy enfermo y estar en la lluvia le hacía peor. ¿Por qué había querido ir de todas maneras? Se sentía horriblemente preocupada.

Y así, entre minutos que demoraban muchísimo en pasar, la chica se sentía cada vez más nerviosa y culpable. Hasta que, de repente, alguien tocó a la puerta. Apenas abrió, vio a Shizune, la ayudante de la Godaime, en la entrada.

-La madre de Inuzuka Kiba me mandó aquí.- explicó.

-¿Está Kiba-kun bien?

La mujer miró a la persona que había preguntado eso, se veía realmente desesperada.

-Lo siento, Hinata-san- se disculpó.-, pero pocos minutos después de que llegó al hospital... murió.

El silencio se hizo presente en toda la casa, pareció durar horas, siglos. Sólo fue roto cuando Hinata logró procesar esa información y lanzó un sollozo.

-P-perdón, Tsume-sama, Hana-san.- se disculpó con la madre y hermana de su amigo, imaginándolas.

-No es tu culpa.- le aclaró Neji, pero no sabía las razones por las que Kiba se había enfermado... no sabía que él había acudido a ella y que su rechazo había cavado la tumba del chico.

La chica miró con el dolor reflejado en sus ojos blancos. No soportaba estar entre ellos, que la miraban con preocupación, como si fuera una muñeca a punto de romperse. Caminó lentamente hacia su habitación, sumergida en un estado de shock, mientras lloraba larga y desconsoladamente.

Ella tenía la culpa, claro que la tenía, si ella le hubiese dicho que sí a Kiba, él no habría ido diariamente a esa casa. Ahora había sido asesinado por una simple gripe, sólo porque ella no había querido fingir. Pero ella sabía que si ese día él hubiese llegado, de nuevo habría obtenido un "no" como respuesta.

Pero ahora se lo imaginaba ahí, diciéndole "¿Lo haz pensado bien? Estar conmigo podría ser lo mejor para ti". Tenía tantas ganas de responder.

-Kiba-kun- sollozó -, lo siento. No lo había pensado bien. Quiero estar contigo, quiero estar contigo si eso significa que vas a estar bien. No me importa Naruto-kun, si pudieses estar bien... Ahora lo entiendo todo.

Pero él no iba a escucharla... nunca más.

-Me odio, me odio.

Le haría falta tenerlo cerca... le hacía mucha falta, para disculparse por todas la estupideces cometidas.

-Soy una asesina, toda la culpa la tengo yo.- comentó la chica.- Yo y nadie más.

Ahora esa sería su pesadilla cada mañana al despertar, saber que, por sólo decir "no", una vida se había extinto.

-_¡¡Soy culpable, Tsume-sama, Hana-san!!- _gritaba su mente.- _Castíguenme, venguen a Kiba-kun._

_ ----  
_

Pudo haber sido una linda historia de amor. Pero el "pudo haber sido" es sólo un sueño frustrado, cosas que nunca se volverán reales. Es un conjunto de errores imborrables, entrelazados, que forman el infierno mismo. En especial en el caso de Hyuuga Hinata, que por algo muy simple, había asesinado, sin quererlo, a uno de sus mejores amigos y ahora viviría para lamentarse, para extrañar. Viviría tal como Kiba lo había hecho después de ese "no", como un muerto viviente, persiguiendo una meta inalcanzable.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eso fue todo, soy una gran maldita... mucho. ¿Nadie quiere matarme?, créanme que lo entendería.**

**Bueno, quiero agradecer a los que leyeron esto y a los que me ayudaron a arreglarlo, aunque puede que lo tenga que arreglar de nuevo.**

**Saludos **


End file.
